Weil du die Wahrheit mit ins Grab nehmen wirst
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: OS. Es ist das Flüstern des Todes, dem er so oft gefolgt ist, das ihn mitten in der Nacht aufweckt.


Weil du die Wahrheit mit ins Grab nehmen wirst…

Ich wachte auf, weil sich eine dunkle Gestalt über mich beugte und meinen Namen flüsterte. Schlaftrunken schlug ich meine Augen auf, noch zu müde und verwirrt, um seine Stimme sofort zu erkennen.  
Dann dämmerte es mir und ich wäre wohl senkrecht aus dem Bett gesprungen, hätten mich nicht zwei starke Hände festgehalten. Sein höhnisches Lachen klang mir in den Ohren, als ich kurz zur Zimmertüre schielte, nur um dann erschrocken wieder wegzuschauen. Ich war wohl doch noch nicht so wach, wie ich dachte, ansonsten hätte ich wohl kaum auf diese Weiße verraten, dass ich insgeheim schon meine Flucht plante.  
„Du kannst uns nicht mehr entkommen, Shinichi Kudo."  
Ich suchte noch nach einer passenden Erwiderung, als sich die Tür öffnete.  
War das…?  
Wodka betrat den Raum.  
„Sie sind alle tot, Bruder", sagte er, emotionslos.  
„Gut", zischte Gin. „Dann wollen wir uns doch mal mit unserem jungen Detektiv hier befassen."  
Tot? Alle tot?  
Nur langsam sickerte die Wahrheit in mein Bewusstsein.  
Sie konnten doch nicht alle tot sein?! Professor Agasa, Ai, die Kinder…  
Warum?  
Warum hatte ich nur heute beim Professor übernachtet? Wäre ich in der Detektei geblieben… Dann wären jetzt Ran und ihr Vater tot.  
Einen Moment war ich erleichtert, dann überfluteten mich wieder die Schuldgefühle.  
Wie konnte ich so etwas fühlen, erleichtert sein, das Rans Leben, und wie konnte mir ein Leben mehr Wert sein als ein anderes, verschont geblieben war?  
Das war schließlich alles meine Schuld!  
Dann kam mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der alle anderen aus meinem Kopf verdrängte: Ran! Ihr Leben war in Gefahr!  
Wenn die Organisation wusste, das Conan Edogawa und Shinichi Kudo ein und dieselbe Person sind, wusste sie bestimmt auch, wo ich in den letzten Jahren gewohnt hatte.  
Ran!  
Verzweifelt bäumte ich mich auf, aber Gin war zu stark für mich in meinem Kinderkörper.  
Eine Pistole wurde entsichert und schon spürte ich das kalte Eisen des Laufes an meiner Schläfe.  
Nein! Ich wollte nicht sterben, das wurde mir plötzlich mit aller Deutlichkeit klar.  
Ich wollte Leben!  
Ich hatte Ran doch noch nicht gesagt, was ich für sie empfand.  
Um sie zu schützen. Und jetzt, wo es am meisten darauf ankam, konnte ich sie nicht retten. Bitternis stieg in mir auf, dann Verzweiflung.  
Das war…einfach nicht fair, um dieses Klischee, das aber besser als alles andere ausdrückte, was ich in diesem Moment empfand, zu bemühen.  
Gin stand auf. „Bleib noch einen Moment liegen, kleiner Detektiv. Nur noch einen Moment, bis wir sicher sind…"  
Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Frau trat ein.  
Moment, das war doch Ai!  
Ungläubig starrte ich sie an, doch obwohl ich sie erst nicht erkannt hatte, bestand kein Zweifel, das war Ai! Aber wie konnte das sein?!  
„Hast du alles?", fragte Gin sie.  
„Ja."  
Sie ging zu ihm herüber und überreichte ihm ein Blatt Papier.  
„Das ist die Liste mit den Mitwissern", erklärte sie.  
„Hmm…"  
Gin überflog die Liste kurz.  
„Und die mit den Fragezeichen?", fragte er dann.  
„Das sind die, die etwas ahnen, oder die nötigen Informationen haben, um etwas herausfinden zu können. Ich empfehle sie alle zu eliminieren." Ai klang so kalt als sie das sagte, so gar nicht wie das Mädchen, das ich geglaubt hatte zu kennen.  
„Hervorragende Arbeit, Sherry", sagte Gin, dann tauschten die beiden einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mir fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
Ai und Gin?!  
„Lasst mich mal sehen", verlangte Wodka. Gin reicht ihm die Liste.  
Leise murmelnd las er sie und gab bei einigen Namen leise Kommentare ab: „Kaito Kid. Das wird kompliziert… Die Eltern… Hattori? FBI, Kir oho…"  
Plötzlich stutzte er.  
„Vermouth… Dann hattest du Recht, Bruder?"  
Er sah zu Gin hinüber.  
„Sie ist wirklich eine Verräterin?!" Gin nickte nur, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag ein kaltes, triumphierendes Grinsen, den Arm hatte er in einer besitzergreifenden Geste um Ai…nein, Sherry gelegt.  
Warum? Warum hatte sie das getan?!  
Immer und immer wieder dröhnte diese Frage durch meinen Kopf, ich konnte es nicht verstehen, konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, bis ich sie schließlich aussprach:  
„Warum Ai? Warum hast du das getan?"  
Ich musste mich davon abhalten zu schreien, zu fluchen.  
Mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kam sie zu mir geschlendert.  
„Hast du das noch nicht verstanden, kleiner Detektiv? Ai Haibara gab es nie. Wir haben ihren Charakter erfunden, als wir mitbekamen, dass du das Gift überlebt hast. Wir mussten wissen, wem du alles von der Organisation erzählt hast, bevor wir dich töten. Eigentlich war das nur als kurzzeitige Mission geplant, deswegen habe ich das selbst übernommen. So konnte ich gleich noch einige Studien durchführen. Aber zu unserer Überraschung hast du dich als sehr ergiebige Quelle erwiesen, mit deren Hilfe wir einiges über unsere Gegner erfahren konnten. Aber jetzt wissen wir alles, was wir wissen müssen. Du bist nicht mehr nützlich."  
Erschüttert lag ich da.  
Meine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos, aber ich musste einfach weiterfragen. Auch wenn ich die Wahrheit noch gar nicht richtig verarbeitet hatte und vermutlich auch nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, ich konnte nicht anders.  
Verdrängung.  
Und meine einzige Chance, den Tod noch etwas aufzuschieben.  
„Dann war alles nur gespielt? Die Angst, dass ich nichts erzählen sollte? Die Schüsse auf dich?"  
Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein: „Was ist mit deiner Schwester, Akemi?"  
„Meine Schwester? Nur eine dreckige Verräterin, aber wenigstens hat ihr Tod mir einen glaubwürdigen Vorwand geliefert. Und ja, sonst war alles nur gespielt.  
Bis auf Vermouth natürlich. Die wollte mich wirklich umbringen, sie hat schließlich lange genug auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, wir haben ihr nichts erzählt, es war schließlich auch eine Falle für sie."  
Die Puzzelstücke fügten sich zusammen, mir blieb nur noch eine Frage, obwohl ich die Antwort im Grunde schon kannte:  
„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"  
Ich konnte nicht fassen, wie ruhig meine Stimme auf einmal klang.  
Sie lächelte, süß und falsch, aber es war Gin, der für sie antwortete:  
„Weil du die Wahrheit mit ins Grab nehmen wirst."  
Meine Zeit war abgelaufen, aber das durfte nicht sein!  
Ran!  
Ran würde sicher auf dieser Liste stehen! Ich musste sie doch beschützen!  
„RAN!"  
Verzweifelt wollte ich einen letzten Fluchtversuch starten, irgendetwas musste ich doch tun!  
Aber Gins Kugel stoppte mich, noch bevor ich aufstehen konnte.


End file.
